escuela ninja
by iriii
Summary: Los hermanos brick y butch y su hermanastra blossom, ingresan a una nueva escuela llamada shibusen donde aprenderán a desarrollar mejor sus habilidades vampiricas y conocerán gente nueva muy interesante hombres lobos,brujas,ninjas,vampiros,etc muchos celos x parte de los chicos./¿Acaso estoy enamorado de nuestra hermana?.../-Aléjate de nuestra hermana o te mato maldito pervertido!
1. tres hermanos

-Jajaja vieron la cara de la princesa cuando vio que la pintura de su pelo no salia? xD Jajaja fue genial !-gritaba un chico moreno de ojos verde intensos mientras sonreia burlon

-Jajaja lose!-respondio divertido un chico pelirrojo de mirada rojiza con una caracteristica gorra su mirada a la chica a su lado -Debo decir que me quito la gorra ante ti nena, buena broma ;)

-je gracias ,la verdad poner esa bomba de pintura en su casa fue muy divertido y cool jaja -respondio una chica pelirroja de ojos rosas que sonreia mostrando los dientes orgullosa de lo que habia hecho –y ni hablar de lo que le hice a su estupido gato jeje…se lo merece por tratar de detenerme ¬¬ , maldito gato

El moreno dejo de reir para pasar su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella acercandola a el con ojitos llorosos mientras que el pelirrojo paso de una mirada divertida a una de enojo al ver eso.

-Estoy muy orgulloso blossy! T-T –lloraba comicamente el moreno

-eh? O.O….…. si! ^^ -blossom sonrio mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- ¬¬u …idiota-contesto el chico de gorra roja mirando al moreno de brazos cruzados con una gotita en la cabeza

-oigan,vayamos a casa,tengo un nuevo videojuego para probar hermanos!-blossom agarro su patineta y comenzo a andar mientras gritaba-el ultimo tendra que cocinar esta noche! xD

-Tramposa! ¬¬* -ambos chicos se subieron a sus patinetas y la siguieron

En shibusen (una escuela especial..)

-asique quiere inscribir a sus niños aquí?-pregunto un tipo que parecia que tenia una mascara blanca muy graciosa puesta y todo de hacia llamar dios shinigami el fundador de shibusen-espero que sepa que esto no es una escuela comun, señor…..?

-tendo, kyo tendo..-dijo presentandose un joven pelirrojo de no mas de 20 años-y ya estaba al tanto de eso señor shinigami y aun asi quiero anotarlos aquí

.

-oh,ya veo,entonces ya sabe que aquí entrenamos a peleadores que bien ^^ -sonrio pero enseguida cambio su cara por una seria mirando al muchacho-sin embargo,sus niños tendran que estar calificados para entrar a esta escuela señor honda

-calificados ? que quiere decir con eso?-lo miro confundido

-estoy hablando que deberan pasar unas cuantas pruebas para ver si tienen el potencial necesario para pasar-shinigami abrio un cajon del escritorio y saco unos papeles

-oh eso….,pues la verdad no sera ningun problema ,la verdad ellos son muy talentosos ya lo vera-kyo agarro los papeles que le estaba dando shinigami-y esto…? o.o..que son?

-son papeles para que usted pueda afirmar que nos dejara probar a sus niños-shinigami diviso la cara del muchacho no entendiendo para que era necesario eso y le explico-vera estas son pruebas muy complicadas para aquellos que no tienen mucho talento por eso quiero que considere mejor la idea de querer inscribirlos aquí…..

-no se preocupe-sonrio mostrando los dientes-mis niños son mas fuerte de lo que cree…-estuvo a punto de firmarlo pero shinigami le puso la mano en medio

-se lo advierto,estas pruebas no son un juego,podrian hasta morir –shinigami retiro su mano y apoyo los codos en la mesa esperando la respuesta del chico joven ante esto solo suspiro y sonrio melancólicamente tirando su peso a la silla ,ya lo habia pensado mucho y no iba a retractarse ahora pero eso no quitaba que era una descicion difícil para el,después de todo con solo verlos, esos tres le alegraban el dia .

-lo unico que lamentare de esto es que no los podre ver tanto tiempo como ahora … -acomodo su pelo para atrás y luego sonrio mirando arriba como si recordara algo-aunque se que esto es lo correcto para ellos

-de acuerdo entonces si sus hijos pasan las pruebas empezaran dentro de una semana –shinigami le entrego unos folletos de información-esto es para que este informado de todo….pero eh tenido una duda desde el principio ^^u

-una duda? o.o –lo miro curioso-puede preguntarme señor shinigami ^^

-no se ofenda pero….no es muy joven para tener 3 hijos de 15 años a sus veintiseis años de edad? ^^u

-esto …..-.-u …..hijos? –se rasco la cabeza y rio-ellos no son mis hijos,son mis sobrinos jeje ^^u (pensando:como pudo pensar eso ._. ¿ )

-sus sobrinos? o.o …. oh,jaja lo lamento supongo que me confundi ^^u pero como en sus archivos decia que vivian con usted….-sonrio avergonzado

-es que sus padres fallecieron hace unos cuantos meses-recordo triste mirando sus pies-por eso yo los adopte ^^ y en realidad son como unos hijos para mi

-oh ya veo ^^ y entre ellos como se llevan?-pregunto con una sonrisa shinigami mientras firmaba tambien los papeles

-es como si hubieran crecido juntos jeje ^^-contesto orgulloso de la relacion de hermanos que tenian esos tres

-emm pero no fue asi? ._. –shinigami hizo una cara graciosa al no entender-es decir …no son hermanos? Debieron crecer juntos no?

-jeje si algo asi,es que dos de ellos son hermanos de sangre y la otra se convirtió en su hermanastra debido a la relacion que tenian sus padres-intento explicar pero por la cara de shinigami supo que no habia entendido ni j de lo que dijo-emm quiero decir…. Bueno en principio mi hermana,osea su madre,se caso con su prometido,su padre, y tuvieron dos hijos pero luego de 4 años se separaron y cada quien se llevo un hijo ^^u

-oh entonces esos dos son los hermanos de sangre no? Y luego los volvieron a juntar? o.o

-pues,luego de ocho años su padre aparecio con el niño y advirtió que tenia cancer…,dijo que le dejaria al niño para poder estar sus ultimos momentos sin que su hijo sufra viendolo…..mi hermana estaba muy contenta d volver a su hijo aunque este era muy distante con ella y su hermano….,usted entendera…ya que no es facil que te digan de la noche a la mañana que un grupo de extraño son tu nueva familia…

Flashback *

Kyo habia ido a visitar a su hermana como todos los viernes luego del trabajo para cenar y como siempre ella lo recibia encantada al igual que su escucho que tocaban la puerta y su hermana fue a abrir.

-hola erika ya llegue ^^ - saludo kyo a su hermana con un abrazo

./-8wvuChqLVZ4/TZdmCg-WmpI/AAAAAAAAAJ0/eTEStrk4iAc/s1600/erika_

-hola onni-san ^^ -respondio esta' alegre como siempre invitandolo a pasar dentro-tienes hambre?

-si, no he comido en horas ñ.ñu –rio y miro a los costados- y mis sobrinos? ^^

-tio! :D –un joven pelirrojo con ojos rojos de 12 años abrazo a su tio muy verdad sentia un gran afecto hacia el

-brick! como estas revoltoso? –lo despeino como muestra de afecto

-oye! No me despeines , acabo de peinarmelo ¬¬ -dijo colocandose la gorra

-jiji ^^ ire a sacar la cena del horno-erika fue a la cocina

- hey quieres ir mañana a la playa conmigo? Habra un concurso de surf y quiero que me acompañes =) –pregunto con una sonrisa brick

-claro campeon ^^ , y podemos invitar tambien a tu hermano..-respondio kyo tratando que se relacionen mas como hermanos

-tsk, y porque tendria que venir ese? –dijo desviando la mirada enojado

-brick ¬ ¬ ,como que "ese"? el es tu hermano – lo miro con reproche

En ese momento el moreno paso por ahí escuchando esa conversación y cerrando sus ojos de impotencia junto con sus puños.

-el….no es ….mi hermano-susurro el moreno tapando su mirada con su fleco

-butch….-susurro kyo sorprendido al verlo aparecer de repente

-deja de ser tan terco ,ambos sabemos bien que somos hermanos te guste o no….-respondio brick mirandolo desafiante formando un ambiente tenso

-butch! Como estas? Tienes hambre? Creo que ya esta la comida jejeje ^^u –rio nerviosamente kyo para romper ese ambiente que se estaba formando-que tal si…?-pero fue interrumpido por el grito de butch

-cierra tu maldito boca enano! Jamas aceptare que tu seas mi hermano metetelo en la cabeza!-respondio cabreado el moreno mirando intensamente al pelirrojo

-pero que sucede aquí?-llego erika de la cocina con expresión preocupada-hijo…?-miro a butch preocupada

-ja! tu no fuiste mi madre por 8 años y piensas que puedes serlo ahora? –grito su mirada de rencor y dolor hacia a su madre-ya es muy tarde no te parece?-grito para después salir corriendo a su cuarto a encerrarse hasta el otro dia

Fin flashback *

-jajaja la verdad ahora me rio pero fue muy difícil hacer que se llevaran bien esos dos-respondio divertido kyo

-y la otra niña como entra en la historia?-pregunto mas interesado shinigami en la historia de esos tres chico.

-blossom? Bueno,ella es mas bien su hermanastra ^^ .Vera..,mi hermana tiempo después de que lograra hacer que brick y butch se llevaran bien ,conocio un hombre en su trabajo del café, se llamaba shiki y tocaba el violin.

.

-empezaron a salir, shiki era viudo con una hija de las misma edad que butch y brick….-dijo para que shinigami comprendiera

-oh, esa hija era blossom verdad? –afirmo shinigami

-exacto,pero ella no estaba muy de acuerdo de la relacion de su padre y erika por lo que no queria conocernos ya que extrañaba a su difunta madre, que al parecer habia muerto por una enfermedad

./3116/3161849077_

-, pero al cabo de un tiempo erika y shiki se comprometieron y blossom tuvo que darse a conocer en la familia

-y se llevo bien con sus hermanos o tuvo problemas tambien?

-al principio fue muy timida y no hablaba mucho ,pero empezo a llevarse muy bien con brick y butch y ahora ellos la adoran

-me alegra -sonrio y lo miro –entonces acuerdese,voy a tomarles una prueba y si la pasan empezaran en shibusen en una semana

-no se preocupe,aquí estaran-afirmo kyo mientras se levantaba para irse

*en otro lado…*

-oye! –contesto brick mientras se limpiaba la gelatina que zack,su"pequeño

primito",le habia lanzado-maldito duende ¬¬*

-jajajajajaj-reian butch y blossom

-lo siento primo ,solo estoy entrenando para ser igual que tu –sonrio burlonamente zack

-no me fastidies ,quieres que te de una leccion niño? ¬¬* -grito brick a punto de lanzarse contra el pequeño pero fue agarrado por butch antes-butch! Sueltame! Es mi obligación matar a ese enano!

-jeje no no ,no acudas a la violencia conmigo-dijo zack moviendo las manos nervioso

-tranquilo socio,ademas recuerda que le prometimos a kyo cuidarlo u.u –solto a brick- no es para tanto no?

-cierto,ademas es muy tierno ^^ –dijo blossom abrazando el pequeño mientras este sonreia sonrojado

-no mas que tu nena –le guiño el ojo zack mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y cerraba los ojos-dame un besito,kiss me kissme porfa pliss ;)

-eh? ._.

-no te pases chaval! – gritaron brick y butch, y le proporcionaron una patada al pequeño de diez años,dejandolo en el piso con estrellitas-pero quien te crees renacuajo?

-ahhh..-blossom suspiro y se rasco la cabeza viendo al pequeño-golpear un niño no es nada cool hermanos

-tsk ,se lo merecia ¬¬ -dijo brick rascandose la mejilla mientras butch asentia con la cabeza tontamente

-si como digan ¬ ¬ u –coloco sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miro a sus hermanos aburrida-y que hacemos?

-mm pues…butch! –brick miro a su hermano-alguna brillante idea?

-emm y si hacemos experimentos de quimica…?-recibio un golpe de blossom-auch….,Me refiero a hacer explotar algo :3

-ah no…,ya explotamos algo ayer u.u –dijo brick aburrido

-mm y si vamos a la pileta del vecino? Hoy no llega hasta las nueve –blossom sonrio con picardia-ni siquiera se enterara, si?

-acuerdate que kyo nos descubrio una ves ,obligandonos a decirle al hombre que estuvimos en su pileta y ese nos hizo limpiarla durante todo un dia cuando la pileta ya de por si estaba sucia ¬ ¬*-recordo entre dientes brick

-see,ese maldito gordo hijo de….¬¬ * -dijo butch recordando a su vecino con furia

-oh pero yo deberas quiero ir u.u ,podemos?si?-puso su cara de cachorrito sabiendo que sus hermanos no podrian resistirla

-tsk,de acuerdo molesta ¬/¬ -dijo brick desviando su mirada ocultando su sonrojo que era ignorado por blossom

- si! -miro a su otro hermano con una sonrisa-y tu que dices butch?

-tengo que ir porque sin mi van a aburrirse ù/ù –le acaricio la cabeza a blossom un poco brusco y sonrio de forma malvada emitiendo un aura maligna-ademas voy a vengarme de ese maldito por habernos hecho limpiar toda la pileta ¬¬

-asi se habla hermano jeje –sonrio complice ella mientras emitia la misma aura y reian otro lado brick los miraba sin emocion…

-….mmm deberia escaparme e ir a comprar un helado o deberia unirme a estos demonios desagrabadables? Mm q sera?-tiro una moneda al aire-oh parece q debo unirmeles,de acuerdo,…..WJAJAJAJA ESE TIPO LAMENTARA HABERSE METIDO CON NOSOTROS!

-…..emm…brick..n-nos estas asustando hermano o-o –blossom se habia escondido atrás de butch por el aura demoniaca que emanaba brick mientras que el moreno se alejaba lo mas posible de su hermano

-que? …Pero si ustedes…..recien…. estaban…bah! olvidenlo -_-u

-que rarito no?-le susurro butch a blossom mientras ella asentia

- ¬¬* idiotas

-yo tambn voy!-grito zack cuando desperto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-JA! Y q te hace creer que iras enano? –lo miro con superioridad el pelirrojo

-en que si no me llevan le digo todo a kyo –sonrio burlon el pequeño sacando de sus casillas a brick

-mira pendejo hijo de…!-pero su boca fue tapada por blossom quien reia nerviosa y butch mirando la escena un tanto divertido

-no no,no me insultes,no te conviene jeje –se subio a un sillon para quedar a la altura de brick y quitarle la gorra y ponersela aunque le quedaba grande-sino cedes yo hablo que descides?

-emm zack,si no quieres morir ahora sera mejor que le devuelvas su gorra a brick-dijo butch señalando al pelirrojo que tenia una mirada asesina sobre el pequeño

-eh?-miro a brick y después a su gorra –no se que le ves de especial a esta cosa vieja,no es nada del otro mundo-miraba la gorra con una mirada insignificante-aunque ahora que lo pienso va perfecto contigo jajaja

-oye pequeño nadie insulta a mi hermano y a su gorra de esa forma me oiste! ¬¬ -dijo butch agarrando por la polera al pequeño

-brick? Estas bien?-pregunto blossom preocupada porque brick no habia respondido,el ya se habria lanzado a matar a su primito-brick?

-….-brick estaba en shock,nadie absolutamente NADIE podia meterse con su ese momento levanto su mirada de cazador hacia su pequeña presa que se hacia llamar su primito y camino como poseido mientras le salian los cuernitos y alas de demonio

-ayy mierda ._. –dijo butch alejandose del pequeño para no meterse en ese lio

-,zack te diria que corras ahora mismo-dijo blossom aburrida mientras se tiraba al sofa junto al moreno que comia pochochos, para poder presenciar una "caza" delante de sus ojos

-eh?-miro hacia brick y echo a correr todo lo que daban sus piernas llorando comicamente-wuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa! No me mates!

-DESPIDETE DE ESTE MUNDO INUTIL!-brick persiguió a zack por toda la casa durante..masomenos una media hora por lo cual zack se canso primero y fue atrapado por brick –TE TENGO MALDITO! JEJEJE

-T.T WUAAAA!-brick lo metio a un cuarto y al cabo de 8 minutos salio pero el pequeño ya no era el mismo,lo habia torurado psicológicamente y solo repetia "lamento haber nacido" xD

-espero que con eso aprendas a no desafiarme mas o te volvere a torturar como ahora entendiste?-sonrio cínico asiendo que el pequeño asientiera y no dijera nada mas

Fueron a la sala donde estaba butch y blossom durmiendo en el sofa con sus cabezas juntas,eran muy tiernos pero brick por algun motivo no le agrado esa escena y le pego a butch en la frente con un dedo para despertarlo,a lo que este se sobresalto aun dormido.

-ah! Fue brick!-empezo a abrir los ojos-...eh?-pregunto dormido mirando para todos lados siendo golpeado nuevamente por brick-auch,oye! Que te pasa? ¬ ¬ no te da vergüenza despertar a un dormido?-se volvio a acostar pero abrazando la cintura de su hermana haciendo saltar una venita en la sien de brick…


	2. aclaraciones

ACLARACIONES: (soy nueva asique no sean duros n.n u)

-brick muy en el fondo siente algo muy profundo por blossom aunque quiera convencerse de lo contrario porque sabe que es su nueva hermana

-butch quiere mucho a blossom pero no esta seguro si es algo mas que amor,solo sabe que quiere proteger a su hermanita

-boomer,burbuja y bellota van a aparecer dentro de poco(en shibusen)

-blossom tiene 15 años, y brick y butch 16

-zack tiene 10 años y le encantan las chicas xD

sobretodo blossom,( el no acepta que ella sea su prima ya que no tiene la misma sangre q brick y butch que si son sus primos de familia por lo cual vive acosando a la pelirroja haciendo enojar a sus hermanos)

-los padres de blossom eran ambos vampiros por lo que ella heredo su sangre vampiresca ,pero brick y butch no,ellos la obtienen de otra manera…

-blossom al pasar 3 años con sus nuevos hermanos la influenciaron y ahora es algo revoltosa xD

-butch y brick ya le dijieron "papa" a kyo,su tio,pero blossom le dijo que todavía no estaba lista porque no ha olvidado a su padre

-el padre de blossom y la madre de los chicos fallecieron es un accidente de auto saliendo vivos solo blossom y

sus hermanos luego de estar en coma 1 mes entero


	3. broma con el marcador

-auch,auch, auch! T.T (brick lo arrastro de la oreja a butch hasta el suelo ) pero que bruto! (hizo un puchero mientras se tocaba la oreja) ¬ ¬*

-(brick lo ignoro y se acerco a la altura de su hermana mientras le susurraba delicadamente) blossy…despierta (le acaricio el pelo y de a poco blossom se desperto ,con una tierna sonrisa al verlo haciendo que este le respondiera igual)

-brick… (le sonreia hasta que le dio un almohadazo en la cabeza suavemente mientras reia y le sacaba la lengua divertida haciendola ver mas adorable) joo.. hoy es dia de entrenamiento no? u.u

-(brick solo asintio sonrojado y la ayudo a pararse) vayan a cambiarse y...BUTCH!(este se habia vuelto a dormir en el piso)

-zzZZZzzz (butch roncaba con la boca abierta y con un hilito de baba en la comisura de su labio haciendo suspirar a sus hermanos)

-emm quieres que lo despierte brick? (blossom miro a su hermano)

-no,dejalo (hizo una sonrisa de costado) antes quiero hacer algo..,ya vuelvo (corrio hacia su habitación y volvio con dos boligrafos) y que dices bloss? (le guiño un ojo y le acerco uno)

-(ella solo lo tomo y rio) jaja es por eso que te quiero tanto brick ^^ (le sonrio con una inocencia que el corazon de brick dio un vuelco)

- o/o (brick se sobresalto y un leve sonrojo empezo a aparecer en su cara mientras desviaba su mirada) y-yo tambien..te quiero tonta ..

-(blossom al ver el sonrojo de su hermano por algun motivo tambien se sonrojo dirigiendo su mirada al piso mientras que su corazon palpitaba rapido) (levanto su mirada y vio que brick hacia lo mismo haciendo que se miraran a los ojos un rato asi hasta que el moreno lanzo un ronquido sacando de su nube a los pelirrojos)

-emm creo que deberiamos..(dijo brick señalando a butch nervioso y un poco sonrojado)

-eh si..(dijo blosom aun con un pequeño sonrojo entendiendo)(blossom cambio su expresión y lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa) puedo empezar yo?

-las damas primero ;) (le hizo un gesto como dejandola pasar)

-(blossom rio, se acerco a butch dando un saltito y se agacho a su altura empezandole a dibujar besitos con el marcador rojo como si fueran reales) jaja le dire que fue raptado por un grupo de violadoras x3

-(brick se acerco tambien) y yo le dire que un grupo de mafiosos le dieron una paliza desmayandolo (sonrio burlon y le dibujo un moreton con el marcador negro)

-jajajajajaja-(reian brick y blossom sin parar imaginandose la reaccion de su hermano)

-(En ese momento entro kyo y miro confundido a los pelirrojos)y ustedes de que se rien?

-ah! Papa! (brick se sobresalto y pensaba en una escusa)

-solo…estabamos..emm.. jeje (blossom lo miraba nerviosa mientras se escondia detrás de brick aguantando la risa, no ayudando a brick que estaba haciendo caras raras para no soltar una carcajada)

-(kyo miro a butch ) e.e ..y se puede saber que le paso a butch? (dijo mirando a los dos con una ceja levantada)(butch fue despertando lentamente)

-un grupo de violadoras lo rapto (respondio mecánicamente blossom)

-y tuvo un feo encuentro con unos mafiosos de por ahí (prosiguió brick solo los miro como "no les creo nada")

-QUE? (butch se paro rapidamente y fue al espejo mas cercano) oh no! sabia que era sexy pero no crei que abusarian de mi de esa manera! Y miren, me dejaron sus marcas de besos! Y esos malditos arruinaron mi cara,tendre que ponerme cremas en el ojo!(butch empezo a tocarse la cara asustado mientras los pelirrojos no aguantaron mas y rompieron en carcajadas mientras kyo suspiraba ya imaginandose lo que habia pasado)

-(kyo se rasco la cabeza) butch deja eso ,es hora de entrenar y ustedes dos(dijo mirando a los pelirrojos que reian) no torturen a su hermano ,se supone que tienen que ser un equipo ,de acuerdo?

-si, lo sentimos u.u (dijieron a unisolo sonriendo)

- noooo mi hermoso rostro! T.T –lloriqueaba butch en un rincón mientras kyo le decia "es solo marcador butch ¬ ¬ " pero el no escuchaba.


	4. entrenamiento

Cuando por fin pudieron convencer a butch de que en su cara habia

solo marcador y luego de que este sacara corriendo a sus hermanos

por toda la casa por la bromita que le habian hecho,fueron al

entrenamiento

con kyo que consistia en una habitacion vacia ,extensa y larga con

paredes de metal para practicar sin problemas.

-practicaremos el ultimo movimiento de a dos que les enseñe la clase

pasada -(miro a brick)- birck,tu haras equipo conmigo y tu butch con

blossom.(Kyo y brick se alejaron un poco empezando a practicar)

-(butch solo refunfuño) ¬ ¬ como digas..

-(su hermana noto eso y acerco su cara a la de butch divertida) oh

no me digas que sigues enfadado conmigo por lo del boligrafo

-(butch no contesto y se limito a hacer la posicion de la tactica)..

-hermano..(puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado,se revolvio el pelo y

tiro suavemente de su campera diciendo con un tono sumamente inocente)

me perdonas hermanito lindo? ..

-o/o !...u/u...¬/¬ e-esoo.. n-no te volvera a funcionar boba(se dio vuelta de brazos

cruzados)

-(blossom lanzo una pequeña risita y se acerco por atras de el con

una sonrisa de costado) y...que tal asi?(le soplo la oreja haciendo que su

hermano diera un salto)

-ah! o/o (se alejo y se toco la oreja sonrojado) no hagas eso! ¬/¬

-jaja vamos,todos sabemos que eres vulnerable a ese tipo de cosas,asique...

me perdonas? (le sonrio con arrepentimiento)

-(suspiro)ah te perdono..,deberias agradecer de tener como hermano a alguien hermoso

guay y bondadoso como yo u_u (se paso la mano por el pelo suspirando cansado)

- ...emm...se supone que hablamos de ti?

-que quieres decir con eso? ¬ ¬ por supuesto que hablamos de mi,quien mas?

-..nada nada,..mejor entrenemos x3 (sonrio mientras sus colmillos crecian y

sus ojos se ponian de tono rojo)listo? ( pregunto desafiante)

-querida..(sonrio con sorna)..yo naci listo(sonrio de costado mientras sus

colmillos crecian y sus ojos se ponian de tono rojizo tambien)

-je ,ahi voy!..(se avalanzo hacia butch con una velocidad impresionante empezando a hacer movimientos ligeramente agiles y sensuales a la vista de otro atacando a su hermano quien esquivaba ágilmente estos ataques)

-(butch tenia mas practica que su hermana y podia esquivar fácilmente sus con arrogancia y empezo a molestar a su hermana) que pasa blossy? Eso es todo lo que tienes? jaja

-callate (le trato de dar una patada en la cara pero el se defendio con su brazo mientras la veia burlon haciendola enojar mas)

-aww pobrecita,la nena se enojo (fingio una cara preocupada) quizas seria mejor que pelearas con la viejita del vecindario,estara mas a tu nivel jajaja(empezo a carcajearse mientras blossom apretaba los puños de impotencia)

-(ella se enojo, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran y obtuvieran un color de ojos mas rojizo de lo el golpe que le habia dado, dando media vuelta en el aire y propinandole una patada mortal con su otra pierna en su estomago con tal fuerza que lo derribo en el piso unos 3 metros de distancia rompiendo todos los azulejos de este. )

-(butch estaba derribado el en los ojos y trato con todas sus fuerzas levantarse mientras se sostenia el abdomen con dolor y murmuraba cosas )

Ahh….m-mierda…(cerro un ojo del dolorque tenia y entonces kyo y brick corrieron a el que habian visto lo que habia pasado mientras blossom estaba en shock por haber lastimado a su hermano de esa manera,..sentia miedo y sus manos temblaban)

-butch! Estas bien? (kyo lo apoyo en el mientras lo revisaba)

-si..ahh.,pero me duele un poco el estomago jeje(empezo a tocarse la cara con preocupación) mi cara tiene todo en orden no?

-(kyo suspiro al saber que el estaba bien mientras que brick lo miraba con una cara de "eres idiota?")

-si hermano,estas igual que siempre…,como si te hubieran atropellado de bebe ¬ ¬ (brick se levanto y fue donde estaba blossom preocupado al verla con esa expresión inmóvil) bloss? Estas bien? (le sacudio los hombros pero ella solo parpadeo al verlo) tranquila,butch esta bien no fue algo grave.

-y-yo….l-lo siento (rompió en llanto cayendo al piso pero fue agarrada por brick quien la abrazo consolándola) n-no se que paso…solo me enoje y….,…( lo miro)yo jamás dañaría a butch brick,enserio (lo miro a los ojos angustiada)

-(brick le acaricio la mejilla mientras sonreia) blossy eso ya lo se no tienes que decirmelo ,lo que paso fue algo natural (le coloco un mechon atrás de la oreja mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas) somos vampiros y tenemos impulsos, recuerdas el dia en que tuve una pelea con mitch porque te habia querido besar a la fuerzay tu no querias? (blossom solo asintio) bueno ,ese dia no respondia de mi y estuve a punto de matarlo,por suerte butch aparecio con kyo y me detuvieron pero lo que digo es que…es natural que algo asi nos pase cuando nos enojamos y mas si somos principiantes en esto (empezo a jugar con su pelo)pero mas adelante podremos controlarlo pero mientras tanto puedes pedirle disculpas a butch (dijo ayudandola a levatarse mientras le hacia cosquillas y ella reia)sabes? te ves hermosa cuando lloras… pero lo eres aun mas cuando sonries ,anda ve con butch (le dio un leve empujoncito en la espalda y sonrio)

-si! (le devolvio la sonrisa y se acerco a butch con preocupada)butch…yo queria decirt…(pero fue callada por el dedo del moreno)

-si si lo sientes ,pero como castigo tendras cocinarme una rica torta de chocolate eh ;) (sonrio haciendola entender que no estaba enojado )

-(lo abrazo despacio para no lastimarlo mientras sonreia muy contenta)te prometo que hare la torta mas deliciosa que has probado y sera de chocolinas como te gusta hermano ^^

-mas te vale (rio mientras le correspondia el abrazo y kyo los miraba con orgullo)

-yo tambien quiero un pedaso de esa torta eh! (dijo brick riendo mientras levantaba una cuchara)

-de donde sacaste esa cuchara? O.o (preguntaron sus hermanos)

-(brick se encogio de hombros) siempre estoy preparado para una torta x3

**CONTINUARA**

Moon dark Uchiha : me alegra que te gustara n.n y si apareceran bubles,butercup y boomer pero cuando entren a shibusen .espero que te guste el capitulo,saludos :)y gracias por comentar ^^ dickory5 :jaja a mi tambien me gusta butch narcicista por eso lo puse jeje x3,espero que te guste el capitulo .gracias por comentar ^^ chikaBlossxBrick : gracias por la sugerencia,no tte preocupes cuando blossom vaya a shibusen la hare mas femenina sorprendiendo a sus hermanos jaja hare que utilize sus encantos vampiricos pero cuando este un poquito mas avanzada pero aunn asi ella tiene un cuerpo de mujer (aunque solo tenga15 xD)asique todos los chicos se van a babear por ella con la ropa que va a usar en shibusen,inclusive sus hermanos por comentar ^^ 


	5. shibusen y los celos de brick

POV BLOSSOM

Esa tarde luego de habernos comido la torta que habia hecho para butch los tres fuimos un rato al parque como soliamos estaba recostada en la rama de un arbol escuchando musica y admirando el paisaje ya que dentro de poco nos iriamos,kyo nos habia comentado que para poder entrar a shibusen,la escuela de "raritos", como yo le decia ,tendriamos que pasar una dura prueba pero estaba segura que lo pasariamos,puede que seamos principiantes pero no era para subestimarnos.

Gire mi cabeza hacia mis hermanos y me preguntaba si ellos estaban de acuerdo en irse a esa escuela y no volver aquí durante un largo tiempo,butch estaba practicando tiros al aro de baloncesto con su pelota favorita mientras que brick estaba recostado en una banca leyendo un libro para entender mas sobre los mitad vampiros y sus costumbres. Sinceramente no entendia porque la fascinación de brick con los vampiros…,supuse que estaba feliz de ser uno ,en cambio ,butch no demostraba mucho interes en el tema como brick pero cuando le hablaban sobre la velocidad,la fuerza y todas esas cosas que tendria ,se que estaba emocionado.

Yo personalmente odiaba serlo….beber sangre? Agh…que todos los gatos nos ataquen?demasiados rasguños(si,los gatos nos odian por alguna razon) ….envejecer mucho mas lento que los humanos? Ser solitario...a eso no podia llamarlo vida.A diferencia de mis hermanos,mis dos padres eran vampiros por eso lo herede…pero ellos se convirtieron por la mordedura de un vampiro pero no de cualquier vampiro…. Sino de mi,su pequeña hermana. sucedió cuando mi sangre vampirica empezo a reaccionar en mi,aproximadamente cuando tenia 13 años..

***flash back***

Hubo un momento en que estaba muy enferma,estaba resfriada ,tenia fiebre ,me costaba mover el cuerpo y me dolia mucho el doctor no sabia lo que tenia ,pero yo si… estaba por dejar se humana para convertirme en un mitad vampiro y estaba sufriendo los que mi teoria no fuera verdad,era lo ultimo que queria que pasara…pero sabia en mi interior que era ese momento brick entro a mi habitación con un poco de agua y mantas.

-blossy quieres algo? puedes pedirme lo que sea-(Trato de sonreir pero sabia que en cuanto dejara la habitación lloraria por mi como todas las noches al igual que butch y kyo)-sabes, cuando estes mejor te llevare a ese parque de diversión que tanto habias pedido(sonrio con dolor mientras tomaba mi mano y sus labios temblaban) es una promesa…

Yo queria llorar,no soportaba ver a mis hermanos sufrir de esa manera pero debia ser fuerte y sonreir para ellos,después de todo ellos tres…..eran lo mas importante de mi acaricie su mano sonriendole pero empezo a dolerme el pecho e hice una mueca de dolor y la sonrisa de brick se desvanecio solo para verme con preocupación y sufrimiento)

-tranquilo brick,estoy bien –Trate de sonreirle pero el no me creyo y solo asintio con la cabeza saliendo de mi habitación mientras arrastraba sus pies como si le pesaran. Pude ver que antes de salir una lagrima escurrio por su rostro mientras hacia una mueca de dolor y eso me rompio el corazon.

Esa noche me agarro una fiebre muy alta y empezaba a delirar muchas levante a mitad de la noche y me encamine hasta la habitación de brick como si estuviera poseida y no pudiera parar,sentia la puerta y el dormia,me acerque a el y lo mire fijamente durante un rato,luego mis colmillos crecieron y mi pecho empezo a latir a acercarme a su rostro,estaba asustada…..era como si alguien estuviera controlandome sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al acerque a sus labios y empezo a abrir los ojos al sentir el tacto y al verme besandolo sus ojos se abrieron desmensuradamente pero no me aparto,al contrario,era como si queria esperar a ver hasta donde en ese momento mordi su labio inferior y empezo a salir sangre que chocaba contra mis labios empezando a beberla mientras cerraba los deliciosa y mi interior empezo palpitar, senti que habia mordido mi labio sin haberme dado cuenta y mi sangre brotaba en la boca de brick como la de el en la mia,mezclandose ambas.`Me aleje de el con un hilito de sangre en la boca mirandolo sin expresión mientras que el solo me miraba anonado y se toco su labio limpiandose la sangre.

-blossom. ., que…? (brick no podia articular palabra,solo me miraba tratando de entender que habia pasado mientras que yo estaba encima de el.)

No le fui dejandolo con la palabra en la boca y de camino a mi cuarto desgraciadamente me encontre a veces se levantaba a causa de que no podia conciliar el sueño me miro confundido mientras me preguntaba porque estaba levantada pero callo al verme con sangre en la boca.

-bloss! Que te paso? Porque tienes sangre? (me tomo por los hombros revisandome que estuviera bien pero en ese momento mi mirada paso a los labios de butch sin escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo) –voy a llamar a los doctores,tal ves ellos…!(pero lo interrumpi con un beso)

Lo bese y le mordi el labio. todavía mi labio sangraba,naturalmente se mezclo con su sangre y sin que yo supiera eso era la causa que provocaria un gran cambio en la vida de mis hermanos .segui los ojos y me encontre con butch mirandome no tan sorprendido como brick pero si sorprendido,seguro estaba pensando que estaba haciendo eso a causa de la separe de el sin decir nada tampoco y segui de largo hacia mi habitación mientras que butch se dio la vuelta siguiendome con la mirada y tocando su labio.

Al otro dia me sentia como nueva y tenia borroso lo que habia pasado en la me habia curado pero mis hermanos se enfermaron de la misma manera que yo y supe que seguro habia cometido un terrible accidente,estaba segura de que era mi culpa y queria salvarlos pero ya no habia marcha atrá el valor de preguntarles que habia pasado exactamente la noche anterior ,ellos se ruborizaron y se miraron entre si como esperando quien iba a final me lo conto brick,cuando empeze a recordar mi cara estaba totalmente roja…!habia besado a mis hermanos!...o bueno mis hermanastros,pero es lo mismo!.Me sentia avergonzada y triste,tuve que contarles la verdad y pedirles perdon a punto de llorar pero ellos rieron y hicieron chistes como "que guay va a ser convertirse en vampiro" o " es genial! Esta cara sexy durarar mucho tiempo"(eso ultimo lo dijo butch,brick nunca diria cosas asi je).Yo les sonrei y ellos cabo de un tiempo tambien se curaron y se convirtieron en mitad vampiros,pero en ves de haber bebido sangre humana como yo ,les dimos con kyo sangre de vaca recien exprimida lo cual ellos solo se miraron entre si con asco y lo bebieron con la mano en su nariz.

**Fin flashback**

-bloss! Bloss!-butch me tiro la pelota en la cabeza para hacerme despertar de mi estaba a su lado esperando a que yo reaccionara.

-oh lo siento,me quede pensando-dije mientras daba un salto y caia a su lado-ya nos vamos a casa?

Ellos solo asintieron y empezamos a caminar rumbo a camino fue muy silencioso y ya sabia porque,estabamos nerviosos de dejar este lugar para internarnos en una escuela de raritos".Extrañaria a kyo,a nuestra casa y a Bon,mi perro, pero queria ir a shibusen y ademas no estaria sola,brick y butch estarian mis padres fueron de pequeños y ahí es donde se habian conocido ellos y muchos amigos que tenian o eso me habian dicho.

Cuando llegamos a casa detectamos un olor riquisimo y fuimos a la cocina,estaba kyo y sonrio de oreja a oreja cuando nos vio.

-que bueno que llegaron,en un minuto estara listo el jamon y de postre hay helado de frutilla y menta granizada.

Le obedecimos y mire a kyo .

-emm y porque estamos celebrando?

-no estamos celebrando-respondio- estamos haciendo una cena de nuestra… ultima noche juntos(susurro casi,se que le costaba apartarse de nosotros,después de todo el dijo que eramos como los hijos que nunca tuvo)

-no sera para siempre –le sonrei –ademas vendremos a visitarte ,sin contar que no estamos seguros de que pasaremos la prueba..

-la pasaremos-respondio brick cabizbaja-estoy seguro que asi sera,asique hagamos como dice papa y celebremos nuestra ultima noche juntos (se bajo su gorra mas de lo comun tapando sus ojos;estaba aguantando las lagrimas que querian queria mucho a kyo,aun antes de que nos adoptara pero era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo)

Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y aguantar las lagrimas mientras sonreia,queria mucho a kyo .Butch desviaba la mirada y decia cosas como "no sean cursis" y cosas asi pero el es mi hermano y lo conosco:va a extrañar mucho a kyo.

Empezamos a comer mientras recordabamos cosas graciosas como cuando una chica de nuestro colegio que estaba locamente enamorada de brick, se le tiro encima para besarlo y el,como carece de sentido comun en estas cosas…,en ves de apartarla suavemente agarro una cacerola que habia en la mesa y puf! Casi se la partio en la carar para alejarla de lo nervioso que estaba…gracias a dios butch la agarro antes de caer al piso y asi evitar otro golpe contra este. Jamas voy a olvidar las risotadas que lanzamos ese dia con butch y la cara avergonzada de brick,la chica por su parte, de una mala forma….entendio que mi hermano no podia corresponderle.

-ya es hora de dormir-kyo levanto los platos con nuestra ayuda y propuso que durmamos juntos con el como cuando eramos dijo que si por compasión,no soportaba los ronquidos de butch y yo tampoco.. pero accedi ,después de todo,era nuestra ultima noche juntos con asintio de mala gana y fuimos al cuarto de acomodamos asi: yo,kyo,brick y se quejo.

-porque yo tengo que dormir al lado del roncador tres mil? –dijo brick señalando a butch que frunció el seño ante el apodo -prefiero dormir al lado de bloss.

-ah no! eso si que no-recalco butch-si es asi,entonces yo tambien dormire con bloss ¬¬

-yo lo dije antes pelo de plastico! ademas nadie soporta tus ronquidos! ¬¬

-a que te refieres con eso? Mi pelo se ve genial asi! Y no puedo evitar roncar un poco ¬¬

-un poco? Pareces una licuadora encendida! Y ademas..! –kyo le dio un golpe a los dos y rei ante la cara de niños regañados de mis hermanos.

-basta, vamos a la cama y dormiremos asi:brick ,yo ,butch y blossom en los pies-Mi sonrisa se moriria a mitad de la noche con el olor de pies de mis hermanos.

-eso no es justo-proteste

-solo seria por esta noche bloss-me miro esperando que accediera.

-de acuerdo u.u –Me rendi.

Nos acostamos y le pedi a kyo que abriera la ventana por las levante con brick y butch para ir al baño a lavarnos los dientes,era un espacio grande por lo que siempre nos cepillabamos juntos ,mientras haciamos caras raras con la pasta dental en la boca y el primero que reia escupiendo la pasta siempre perdio como de acostarme les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno como siempre antes de irnos a dormir,y me acoste para despertar al otro dia en el piso…brick y butch suelen patear a la noche ¬ ¬ .Baje a preparar algo de comer y al rato aprecieron mi hermanos,les sonrei y me besaron la mejilla en modo de rei de su aspecto,los pelos en punta y despeinado ,en piyamas y con los ojos medio cerraditos como si tuvieran sueño todaví servi un poco de los wafles que habia hecho y comimos mientras mirabamos los bajo kyo ya vestido y revolvio el pelo de brick mientras nos miraba serio.

-esténse preparados en una hora,iremos con shinigami para que empiezen la prueba que les toque –dio media vuelta y se fue.

Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos entre si y sonreímos de costado mientras chocabamos los puños .Estabamos emocionados, por fin llego el dia .Si pasabamos la prueba podíamos entrar a shibusen sin problema pero si fallabamos es probable que terminariamos muertos….

-listos hermanos? –pregunto brick emocionado

-si –contestamos butch y yo igual

-es hora ,empaquemos lo que falta y vayamos.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones empezando a empacar lo que la ropa que había puesto para llevar y empecé a pensar que no podía llevar eso a un colegio donde nadie me conocía ,era demasiado…nada femenino : buzos ,pantalones largos de soldados ,remeras sueltas, zapatillas deportivas, es que sea una machona,al contratio,solo que no me importaba demasiado lo que los demas pensaran de mi y me ponia ropa comoda,pero ahora es diferente…soy una adolescente y muchas veces quise ponerme ropa de chica y esas cosas tan lindas,pero sabia que mis hermanos se reirian de con varones y ser la unica chica a veces te baja el autoestima en decisiones como esta. Pero esta podia ser la escusa perfecta…una nueva escuela donde nadie te conoce.

Empeze a desempacar la ropa que habia puesto y abri mi otro armario,el que estaba con llave hace abri y contemple la ropa que habia sido de mama a mi edad y me lo habia dado antes de mama era muy femenina y tenia un gusto genial,pero algunas prendas eran algo atrevidas.. ….bah, al diablo! Las puse en mis maletas y me puse una ropa comoda mia para pasar la prueba y después me vestiria todos los dias con esa ropa que me habia leido unos cuantos libros de vampiros de brick y decian que no habia muchos vampiros mujeres,pero que destacaban mucho ya que son muy seguras de si, fuertes y sensuales.(Di un suspiro)como se suponía que seria un vampiro? Yo no soy así, tendría que esperar como decía el libro : cuando la sangre de una vampiresa noble(que ambos padres sean vampiros)reacciona a cierta edad para empezar a ser mitad vampiro, luego de un tiempo empezara a tener de a poco la actitud de un verdadero vampiro pero podría tomar tiempo, depende la en cierto modo me relajaba.

Escuche el llamado de kyo de que bajáramos con las cosas ya listas y respire mi habitación por ultima ves y agarre mi collar….mi mas grande tesoro,me lo dieron mis padres cuando nací, es un collar de oro con un corazón para poner dos fotos. una de ellos dos de un lado y del otro a mis hermanos y a despedí de bon con un beso en el hocico y baje.

**Pov comun**

Blossom y sus hermanos se subieron al auto luego de despedirse de la casa y viaje fue divertido empezaron a reírse y recordar cosas , solo para distraerse un poco.

Al ser un viaje tan extenso blossom y sus hermanos se estaban llegando, kyo los era como una gran mansión de tres manzanas muy tétrica y con muchos pinches, era de color roja, gris y entrada tenia unas enormes rejas con cuidadores con capuchas lo cual les daba un aspecto mas variar el clima no lo favoreció mucho: había relámpagos y estaba nublado al tal punto que casi parecía oscuro.

-ya llegamos chicos-les informo chicos miraban por las ventanas del auto mientras se acercaban y les dio escalosfrio- si pasan la prueba,viviran aquí desde ahora…

Los chicos asintieron mientras tragaban duro.

-esto….parece alguna clase de prision –susurro butch

-mm algo parecido –murmuro kyo se encojio de hombros asustado.

-papa no es divertido- contesto brick con el seño fruncido mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza al moreno para tranquilizarlo.

-si si lo siento chicos ^^ u –detuvo el auto y miro a los tres por el espejito-ya llegamos, bajen.

Brick bajo primero y luego sus hermanos, que al escuchar un relámpago cada uno abrazo el brazo del pelirrojo .Brick se sonrojo un poco por blossom y luego los miro con ternura ,después de todo, quería mucho a sus hermanos.

-oigan no pasa nada –les tranquilizo brick –solo fue un relámpago

-eh?...ah si – butch se separo de su hermano avergonzado-…y-ya lo sabia ¬ / ¬

-ah jeje ^^ que susto me dio..-trato de soltarse del brazo de brick suavemente pero el la agarro fuerte y tiro de ella.

-que esperamos? Entremos – empezó a caminar con blossom .Kyo asintió y los siguió,butch se quedo callado un segundo y luego grito.

-oigan no me dejen aquí ,espérenme! –corrió para alcanzarlos y se aferro al otro brazo de blossom mientras ella lo miraba- es por si tienes miedo ñ/ñ

-(blossom asintió sonriéndole y le tomo la mano para seguir caminando)

-¬/¬ ( brick refunfuño)…cosa ve cosa quiere –pensó rodando los ojos.

Cuando estuvieron junto a la reja uno de los guardias les entrego una guía a cada uno con la información de shibusen pero no dijo nada lo cual les resultaba extraño y solo lo tomaron y los dejaron pasar dentro.

Entraron por una gran puerta de metal mientras que los recibió shinigami contento,y empezó a inspeccionar a los chicos, empezó por butch.

-mmm puedo ver que tienes una alma muy impulsiva pero que sabes controlar –sonrió mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro-creo que tienes lo necesario para estar aquí muchachito ^ ^

-emm gracias?…(contesto butch con una ceja levantada)

-(shinigami siguió con brick) mmm veo que tienes alma de líder y además muy listo –le revolvió el pelo lo cual el pelirrojo hacia una mueca de fastidio pero no dijo nada mientras que sus hermanos reían que brick odiaba que le tocaran el pelo.- tu tambien tienes lo necesario pequeñito ^ ^

-….como me ha llamado? –pregunto entre sorprendido e indigando el lo codeo mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de que se no empezara una pelea con el Dios de la casi siempre le hizo caso como niño bueno a blossom.

-(ahora shinigami se acerco a pelirroja y la miro ,hizo una mueca de sorpresa pero se reincorporo y le sonrio)…creo que tu,encajaras muy bien aquí joven senri ^ ^ (acerco su cara al momento de decir el apellido de su padre a lo que blossom parpadeo sorprendida)

-oiga viejo y como es que sabe todas esas cosas de nosotros si nunca nos hemos visto antes? Y porque lleva esa mascara tan estupida?-inquirio butch tranquilamente.

-butch! –siseo kyo fulminandolo con la mirada

-no reprendas al muchacho-shinigami sonrio- su abierta curiosidad me resulta refrescante.(miro a butch nuevamente) uso esta mascara porque si usara mi cara normal los niños se asustarian y la otra respuesta es que puedo ver el alma de las personas,puedo saber su carácter con solo mirarla ,aunque con blossom no puedo por alguna razon…

-eh? hay algo mal en mi? –pregunto blossom

-jajaj por supuesto que no, pero es realmente fascinante,no muchas personas pueden repeler mi poder de ver su alma ,solo unas cuantas pero aun asi puedo saber que eres especial hija de shiki y rima – sonrio- sera muy interesante tenerte en esta escuela al igual que tus hermanos.-Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando mientras los demas los seguian hasta entrar en su oficina sentandose en las sillas que habia.

-y ya han elegido la prueba para nosotros? –pregunto brick mientras tomaba la mano de blossom que parecia estar en otro mundo, empezando a despertar y escuchar la conversación.

-aun no –respondio shinigami – se les ofrecera una bolsa con 60 rocas con numeros escritos en ellas y tendran que sacar una .El numero representa una prueba y cuanto mas alto sea el numero mas difícil sera esta.

En ese momento entraron dos figuras encapuchadas,al parecer dos de ellos traia la bolsa con las rocas,mientras que el otro se quedaban callado como si mirara algo o a hizo un gesto de saludo y miro a los otros tres.- chicos ,estos seran sus guardianes ,los acompañaran a su mision,les explicaran las reglas y los ayudaran cuando sea necesario (miro a los encapuchados devuelta) venga hombres,saquense esas capuchas que dan miedo –rio shinigami

Ellos obedecieron mientras se sacaban las de la bolsa era un hombre de aporximadamente 38 años , pelo castaño claro y ojos miel,buen fisico y el ceño ligeramente segundo rondaba por los 18 años, morocho de ojos miel tambien(al parecer eran hermanos o algo),buen fisico ,mirada intensa y sereno a simple primero se acomodo al lado derecho de shinigami como un guardespaldas mientras que el otro se posiciciono igual al otro lado,mientras que miraba a al sentir la mirada del chico tambien lo miro y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento pero en el momento que shinigami empezo a hablar aparto su vista y miro al dios de la muerte para escuchar.

-uno de ustedes sacara una piedra para definir su prueba – hizo un chasquido con los dedos y el tipo de 38 años aproximadamente acerco la bolsa hacia los otros tres-alguno saque una.

-yo no, gracias ,no creo en la suerte –nego con la cabeza brick

-yo tampoco quiero…-respondio blossom moviendo las manos nerviosa y mirando a butch con suplica.

-…vale,vale,parece que yo tendre que hacerlo no? bueno ahí va..(butch metio la mano en la bolsa y saco una piedra) la numero once?... Cual es esa?

-viaje a la montaña de los vampiros-respondio shinigami – mmm les ah tocado una de las pruebas mas largas.,podria llegar a durar 1 o 2 semanas….pero aun asi no es una de las mas mortales.

-es difícil? –pregunto butch dudoso

-no...,es una prueba tan buena como cualquier otra-trato de tranquilizar a los tres-las cosas podrian haber sido peores.

-en que consiste? –pregunto brick con una mueca al oir que podria durar semanas.

-ellos se encargaran de explicarles todo en la sala de al lado –señalo a sus guardianes –Tienen suerte,son excelentes acompañantes, mientras tanto voy a hablar un rato con kyo.

Brick y sus hermanos se dirigieron a la sala mencionada por shinigami junto a los produjo un silencio incomodo hasta que brick descidio romperlo.

-emm… …..ehh… si vamos a ser compañeros debemos conocernos no?.. pueden llamarme brick –se señalo .

-y yo soy blossom-sonrio de costado.

-mi nombre es butch –sonrio altanero.

-y ustedes son..? –pregunto blossom mirandolos

-soy lanzer , soy su padre(señalando al otro) y es un honor ser su guardian –dijo haciendo reverencia.

-mi nombre es dimitri ,es un honor conocerlos y ayudarlos en su mision –conteso con su cara seria y se acerco a blossom besandole la mano que por poco no se la chupaba.

-o/o ! –blossom retiro la mano suavemente con un pequeño sonrojo-emm ..no tienes que ser tan formal ,solo saludam…-pero fue interrumpida por sus hermanos.

-oye tu!(butch lo empujo) quien te crees para acercarte a mi hermana de esa manera?

-solo estaba siendo cortes-respondio dimitri tranquilamente.

-no me agradas –susurro brick tenebrosamente mientras lo miraba con los mismo ojos rojos que tenia cuando estuvo a punto despedazar a mitch a golpes- he visto como miras a blossom ,es como si fueras un maldito violador y solo te digo algo….si llegas a dañar a blossom o intentar algo…...te matare yo mismo(sonrio tetricamente)

Dimitri se mantuvo tranquilo pero sus ojos demostraban que si era atacado no se quedaria quieto a esperar el otra parte lanzer parecia estar disfrutando todo el ajetreo.

Una gota de sudor paso por la frente de que su hermano hablaba muy encerio y que no podria detenerlo si empezaba una debia admitir que brick tenia razon ,dimitri miraba a bloss como si quisiera intentar algo y era inquietatnte pensar que en un descuido tonto podria tirarsele encima a blossom.

Blossom reacciono rapido y se puso enfrente de brick antes de que se mataran y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas mientras lo miraba con ternura y suplica a la ves.

-brick…..-el la miro por un rato,el habia provocado esa cara de tristeza en blossom?... y se fue relajando, sus ojos volvieron a ser normales y relajo el era la unica que podia calamarlo tranquilamente sin le sonrio y tomo sus manos-…vamos,escucharemos las reglas mas tardes si? ,ahora vamos a recorres los pasillos con butch ,de acuerdo?

-(brick solo asintio pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada amenazadora a dimitri y salir de la mano con blossóm hacia la puerta seguidos por butch que se habia serenado dando un suspiro ya tranquilo y miro con mala a cara a dimitri antes de salir)

- Mas te vale no acercarte a mi hermana o tendre que darte una leccion que no olvidaras en tu miserable existencia...(gruño y salio de ahi)

-(lanzer ,cuando estuvieron solos miro a su hijo seriamente) debes tener cuidado con ellos dimitri ,no deberias provocarlos y menos con la hija de shiki senri…

-no te preocupes padre, no volvera a pasar –solto dimitri al momento que sonreia maliciosamente.

**CONTINUARA**

BrickxBloss-Reds : que bueno que te gusto ^^ ,y si tenemos gustos parecidos! y me encanta tu fic de un amor distinto a los demas! x3 seguire actualizando pero vos tambien,prometelo! ^^ me encanta bleik jeje x3

Selene-a: gracias por tu comentario,seguire actualizando ^^ .saludos

Roíz gonzales:que bueno que te encanto :) ,y no te preocupes hare que butch y brick se pongan super celosos cuando los chicos de la escuela conoscan a blossom x3 ,por ahora en la prueba,se pondran celosos de dimitri .

Dickory5:espero que te guste este capitulo ^^ ,seguire


	6. dimitri:un rival?

-brick no me estas escuchando –suspiro blossom resignada.

-lo siento …es solo que –entre cerro los ojos molesto- me molesta que ese maldito te estuviera mirando de esa manera,no lo soportare en el viaje,…..antes le rompere el cuello ¬¬

Blossom lo miro y no pudo mas que sentir ternura:brick estaba haciendo su famoso puchero de niño caprichoso y solo lo abrazo para calmarlo poniendo cachete con cachete pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de este y cerrando los ojos (lo cual no pudo ver el sonrojo de brick),tan solo sintio la sorpresa del chico en un respingon.

-(el correspondio enseguida el abrazo pasando los brazos alrededor de la pequeña pero bien formada cintura de su "hermana") supongo que a veces no puedo controlarme…-susurro

-para eso estoy yo ,no? –repuso blossom con una sonrisa mientras rompia el abrazo.

-(sonrio y se encogio de hombros) supongo que si (cambio su semblante a uno mas serio) pero si ese demetre ¬¬ se llega a atrever a toc…(fue interrumpido)

-otra ves con eso hermano? Deberias relajarte(llego butch con un par de sodas y les arrojo una a cada uno) hay muchos chicos en esta escuela y quisa ocurra lo mismo que con dimitri..

-entonces me ocupare de todos esos chicos –respondio brick enojado mientras bebia la soda.

-jaja si hicieras eso nos echarian de la escuela a los tres – rio butch-todos dririan: oh! Los echaron de shibusen! habran infringido las reglas matando a alguien o algo peor?"pero no ¬ ¬ nos echaron porque nuestro hermano le rompio la cara a todos los chicos que miraron a blossom.

-solo trato de protejerla – contrataco brick

-si,pero no es el modo-respondio butch serio – lo he pensado mucho y no crees que algun dia ella se enamore de alguien y nos dejara?...Nosotro igual….pero no por eso dejaremos de querernos.

-yo jamas los abandonaria-respondio sorprendida blossom-la verdad es,que no entiendo al amor,asique no se preocupen

-ves? Problema resuelto –respondio brick con una sonrisa

-no es asi blossy , cuando maduremos supongo que encontraremos a nuestra alma gemela o algo – se rasco la cabeza butch incomodo ya que el tampoco entendia al amor

-parece que el que mas se quisiera ir fueras tu –respondio brick atacando

-quieres dejarnos? –gimio blossom- crei que te gustaba estar con nosotros

-claro que me gusta blossy ¡ -aclaro butch-solo digo que no existen los "por siempre"…ademas no trates de confundirme brick,estabamos hablando de ti y tus celos ¬ ¬

-tsk no molestes –respondio con una mueca –ya sabes que recibira una paliza el que se lo meresca.

A su hermanos les cayo una gota en la cabeza,a veces su hermano podia ser muy terco y eso butch cambio su semblante serio por el de siempre: una sonrisa otro lado blossom sonreia de costado,amaba pasar el tiempo con sus hermanos, hasta en las peleas,….no podia siquiera imaginar alejarse de ellos,y menos por un chico.

-oigan que les parece ir a espiar las clases donde estan todos para ver como son nuestros compañeros futuros – comento blossom

-es buena idea,tengo curiosidad-sonrio brick-vayamos por el patio(señalo y empezo a correr para que sus hermanos lo siguieran y en cuestion de seguntos habian salido y encontrado una ventana para espiar)

-es algo alta no lo creen-observo butch dudoso

-no importa, nos treparemos encima de nosotros mismos- respondio brick-anda blossy,sube arriba mio

-(ella asintio y subio a sus hombros)ahora tu butch jaja

-ahh u.u ok ahí voy! (respondio divertido mientras daba un super saltos para llegar a los hombros de la pelirroja y la miro)no te lastime?

-nop ,ahora dinos que ves –comento blossom ansiosa

-(butch se estiro un poco y miro por la ventana pero noto que todos estaban de espalda,era una ventana en el fondo del salon) oh todos estan de esp….(murmuro pero se que una chica morena de pelo corto y en punta,totalmente cool se dijo el,se estaba dando vuelta para sacar unos auriculares que tenia en la parte de atrás,donde estaba su abrio los ojos par en par:era hermosa. su aspecto parecia rebelde y tenia unos bonitos ojos verdes tambien y butch no pudo despegar la mirada de ella,se sentia raro,como si tuviera un cosquilleo por dentro. Recordo que sintio lo mismo cuando conocio a blossom ,le habia gustado ,pero como era su nueva hermana trato con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar ese sentimiento,aun asi seguia pensando que su hermana era ardiente, la suerte estaba de su lado:aquella chica no era su hermana y la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus hermanos lo estaban llamando

-y? ves algo butch?- miro para arriba brick

-….(el no respondio ,solo miraba cada movimiento de esa chica misteriosa que ya se habia dado vuelta)

-butch?- pregunto blossom preocupada-estas bien?

-hey ¡ mono verde,ves algo? –pregunto brick un poco cansado,puede que tuviera mas fuerza que los humanos, pero tampoco era hulk para levantar a sus hermanos y empujar un arbol para que no le impidiera la vista en la ventana.

-brick!-lo regaño blossom- butch estas bien? Responde( y le mordio la pierna mientras este solto un grito y brick carcajeaba)

-ahhhh! – reacciono butch mientras miraba para abajo –se puede saber que haces hermana? ¬ ¬*

-lo siento,no reaccionabas y queria ver si estabas bien-respondio divertida blossom mientras que brick reia.

-hay otras formas sabes? ¬ ¬

-eso no importa ahora,viste algo? –pregunto brick

-si,vi a …(pero fue interrumpido por una vos)

-se puede saber que estan haciendo? –indquirio una vos conocida

-ahhhhhhhhh!-gritaron los tres al momento de caer

A los tres les recorrio un escalofrio por la fue el primero en perder el equilibrio y caer moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro,luego bloss que fue llevada hacia atras por las piernas de butch y todos cayendo arriba de brick que tambien habia soltado el arbol y habia caido encima de ellos aplastandolos

-hey! ,cuidado con los arboles , son propiedad de shibusen-respondio enojado otra vos mas grave que ni se molesto en ayudarlos

-( brick con cinco chichones en la cabeza abrio un ojo haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sobaba la cara pero al ver a los dueños de esas voces ,miro al de la primera vos con odio) tu?

-si, yo ,algun problema? –dijo dimitri

-la verdad varios …(empujo al arbol para que sus hermanos pudieran salir)

-porfavor no queremos pelea, solo queremos hacer las pases ,verdad dimitri?

-….si..-respondio de mala gana dimitri y miro a blossom para inspeccionar si estaba bien luego de que ese arbol cayera sobre ella

-VES? OTRA VES LO ESTA HACIENDO! YO LO MATO! –se iba a lanzar encima de el pero butch le pego con una rama en la cabeza-auchhhhh! Que demonios haces butch?

-tranquilizandote-respondio tranquilo el moreno – ahora estate quieto u_u

- ¬¬* -accedio brick mientras blossom sonrio burlona

-si , hagamos las pases ,sera lo mejor si compartiremos un viaje juntos –respondio blossom mientras le sacaba unas hojas del pelo al pelirrojo-verdad brick?

-…..mmm…s-snoo…digo.. ehh…s-s…-butch le dio un fuerte codazo en el vientre haciendo que se doblara y gritara con dolor-siiiiii!

-amaestrado como un perro – comento burlon dimitri

-dimitri!-regaño lanzer

-como dijiste? ¬¬* - brick se acerco a el hasta que sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas –al menos yo no uso ropa ridicula como tu!

-(fruncio el seño) es una tunica, es natural que los guardias lo lleven puesta ¬¬* -contesto de la misma forma dimitri tratando de mantenerse sereno

-y que? Aun asi te ves como un monjo!-gruño brick

-SE DICE MONJA TARADO Y ESO SE USA PARA LAS MUJERES!YO SOY MAS BIEN UN MONJE!...ESPEREN!... NO SOY UN MONJE , SOY UN GUARDIAN! ..IMBECIL! NO TRATES DE CONFUNDIRME! –grito dimitri ya sacado de las casillas mientras miraba movia los brazos enojado y mirando con odio a brick

-NADIE ME INSULTA DOS VECES EN UNA ORACION! QUIERES PELEA!-hizo ademan con los puños

-CUANDO QUIERAS! TE ROMPERE ESA CARA ESTUPIDA QUE TIENES!-haciendo el mismo gesto

-MIRA QUIEN FUE A HABLAR! YO NO SOY EL QUE PARECE MARIKA ESTUPIDO HIJO DE %$&()·$!

-CIERRA TU BOCA! TU ERES EL HIJO DE %$&/%$!

Por otro lado los otros tres estaban con una gotita en la cabeza. butch estaba con los ojos bien abiertos escuchando los insultos que se decian mientras tapaba los oidos de blossom para que no los oyera,demasiadas malas solo miraba como salia fuego de sus ojos y se insultaban,pero de algun modo se relajo:no se tenian tanto odio como para los miraba como si estuviera disfrutando devuelta.

Blossom sonrio,no se llevaban tan mal,parecian mas rivales que enemigos y empezo a reir sin saber porque, sosteniendo su vientre mientras butch se le unia un momento despues y los demas los miraban confundidos.

-DE QUE SE RIEN?- gritaron brick y dimitri del mismo modo

-la verdad no sabemos jajajaj-contestaron los dos mientras chocaban los cinco y seguian riendo

-...…-brick y dimitri los miraban sin entender pero luego de un rato empezaron a reirse tambien a carcajadas lo cual sorprendio a lanzer:no escuchaba reir a su hijo desde que su madre habia muerto dos años atrás.

-niños(suspiro)….quien los entiende? -comento lanzer mientras daba media vuelta y se iba.

Los cuatros por su parte empezaron a reirse tanto que cayeron al piso riendo como locos.

-jajajajajajaja! C-como me duele al reirme! Jajajaja- decia brick dando carcajadas

-jajajaja y-yo jjajaja yo no puedo moverme jajajajaj! –continuo butch de la misma forma

-jajajajay y-y-yo no jajajaja p-puedo jjajaj respirar ajjajajsajaja!-contesto igual dimitri

-jajajajjajajajaj s-son jajaja unos ton-ttos jajajaja a-ahora no puedo d-dejar de jajaja reir jajajaj-siguio blossom

Al cabo de un rato pudieron para de reir pero aun les dolia el estomago por lo que se quedaron en el suelo respiraban lentamente y con una sonrisa tonta.

-jaja eso fue divertido ^ ^ -dijo blossom mirando a los chicos

-si que lo fue xD (mira a dimitri) creo que te juzgue mal amigo-butch le estrecha la mano

-….-miro la mano dudoso pero después la acepto sonriendo-supongo que yo tambien…

-jaja y bien brick? No dices nada? –blossom le dio un empujoncito al pelirrojo que estaba refunfuñando

-…(dimitri lo miro y estiro la mano para estrecharlla con brick) que te parece empezar de nuevo?

-….(miro la mano de dimitri) …de acuerdo u_u (le estrecho la mano pero enseguida la quito con una sonrisa altanera) pero no creas que seremos amigos ,tu no me agradas

-….(dimitri sonrio mientras asentia) tu tampoco me agradas him…

Se miraron como si se aceptaran como y butch se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron :al menos eran compañ eso dimitri dio media vuelta yéndose.

-supongo que los vere luego en el comienzo de la mision para explicarles las reglas-detuvo su caminata y miro a blossom por encima de su hombro –por cierto blossom , eres sensual (le guiño un ojo y mostrando sus colmillos seductor) … algun dia podriamos ir a tomar algo nena

-COMO DIJO? – gritaron sus hermanos con una vena gigante en la cabeza y mostrando los dientes

-eh? o/o –blossom parpadeo sonrojada

-espero que nos volvamos intimos amigos en el viaje blossy….- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo enfurecer mas a sus hermanos por llamarla como lo hacian ellos –nos vemos preciosa (miro a los otros dos) nos vemos fracasados jaja (y se fue lentamente con una risita burlona mientras blossom trataba de retener a sus hermanos que le gritaban cosas como "ven aqui cobarde! " o "yo lo mato! ")

-tranquilos! –blossom sostenia a sus hermanos de sus chaquetas para detener que asesinen a su nuevo guardian-ya se fue!

-Y PENSAR QUE ESTRECHE MI MANO CON ESE…ESE…GRRRR! –grito brick revolviendo su cabellos enojado mientras golpeaba el suelo comicamente

-tu no fuiste el unico! Yo lo llame amigo! ¬¬ -dijo el moreno tirandose de brazos cruzados al suelo rendido –ya estoy calmado blossy (dijo mirandola) ya puedes soltarme

-(ella lo solto y miro a brick que aun seguia mandando maldiciones y se agacho a su cuello y le hizo un chupon que sono como un chuik haciendo que el se quedara como piedra)

-o/o waaaaa! (brick callo al piso tocandose el cuello sonrojado)

-blossom! o/o –dijo butch mirandola

-p-por-rque-e-e f-f-ue e-eso? o/o (dijo brick sosteniendo su nariz a punto de desangrarse)

-blehh! (toco su ojo derecho y le saco la lengua) era porque no te callabas tonto jaja-respondio blossom sencillamente

-b-blossom no deberias hacer…esas cosas! ò/ò –la regaño butch

-oh no te pongas celoso hermanito (le guiño un ojo) si quieres te hago uno tambien

-o/o ! –butch se sobresalto sonrojado tapandose la nariz

-blossom! – grito brick con tono celoso

-ya ya ^ ^ ,no se aloquen ,era broma si? (puso su brazos tras la cabeza aburrida) vamos con kyo? Me agarro hambre (dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar con una sonrisa imaginando una torta enorme mientras dejaba a sus hermanos totalmente avergonzados y sin habla)

-o/o –se quedaron en el suelo como tontos viendo a su hermana yéndose tranquilamente antes de ir corriendo tras de ella gritandole-blossom! Esperanos!

**CONTINUARA -**dickory5 : que bueno que te gusto el capitulo,gracias me gusta mucho que me comentes ^^ .No te preocupes ,brick ardera en celos x3

Roxi gonzales: me alegra que te gustara ^^ y respondo a tu duda y gracias por hacerme acordar jje : blossom les pidio a cada uno que le dijera al otro que lo mordio en el cuello y que no lo beso,por eso brick no sabe que ella beso a butch sino que piensa que solo a el y butch lo mismo ,ambos piensan que solo ellos besaron a blossom x3.

blossXbrick: sep ^^ lo seguire no te preocupes y hare mas de blossom y 2


	7. el tenebroso señor desmon

**POV BRICK**

Después de ir con kyo( y después de recomponerme del chupon de blossom ù/ù ,aunque luego de eso me dijo que lo hizo porque queria beber sangre ¬/¬ y que eso era lo mas cercano a hacerlo,pueden crerlo? Fui usado! ¬¬ bueno como decia u_u ….) dejamos nuestras maletas en shibusen( por si completamos la mision y era nuestro nuevo hogar) y empezamos a preparar aparte el equipaje para el viaje.

Tenia muchas cosas que llevar :unas cuantas prendas de repuesto ,botas de abrigo ,un encendedor y cosas por el estilo.

Kyo nos aconsejo que llevaramos una cuerda (dijo que pondría resultarnos util ,sobretodo si teniamos que escalar)

-los mitad vampiros como nosotros somos grandes cazadores –le recorde mientras me sentaba en el piso junto a mis hermanos

-lo se -replico el - ,pero de verdad quieren quedarse colgados del precipicio de una montaña sin mas sujetacion que la de las yemas de sus dedos?

Mis hermanos y yo hicimos una mueca.

Quisa tenia razon ,iba a responder que seria mejor llevar una, por las dudas pero alguien me interrumpio.

-pues claro que quieren ¡–exclamo alguien a nuestra espalda, antes de que yo pudiera responder -los vampiros adoran el peligro...

Al girarme para ver quien era ,descubri que se trataba de un hombre bajo y regordete con pelo blanco,dientes filosos y sus ojos lo delataban: parecia peligroso

Su sonrisa siniestra y malisciosa me puso los pelos de punta.

Pude ver que butch dio un respingon pero enseguida se recompuso mientras que blossom se aferro a su chaqueta y trato de calmarse.

-oh ,es usted señor desmond –respondio kyo que tambien se habia asustado por su presencia y nos lo presento mientras este asentia –chicos ,el es el señor desmond ,lo conoci en la oficina del señor shinigami.

-los vampiros son criaturas muy peculiares- continuo este en un susurro espeluznante, dando un paso al frente –adoran los desafios,Una vez conocí a uno que camino bajo el sol durante horas, hasta su muerte solo porque alguien se habia mofado de el diciendo que no seria capaz de aguantar tantas horas debajo de este.

Me tendio la mano para ayudar a levantarme,dude ,pero la tome.

Butch no la acepto: cuando el señor desmond le tendio la mano ,el se puso de pie sacudiendo la cabeza con firmesa en respuesta negativa y ayudando a blossom (que estaba temblando) a solo se limito a sonreir antes de retirar la mano.

-asi que se marchan a la montaña de los vampiros para su prueba…-dijo mientras cogia mi mochila y echaba un vistazo al interior sin pedir permiso.

Pude ver que butch y blossom hicieron una mueca de disgusto – tengan cuidado niños ,sera mejor que se lleven cerillas ….el viaje es largo y los dias frios.

El vientos que azotan a la montaña de los vampiros podrian atravesar incluso la piel de jóvenes como ustedes...

-gracias por el concejo –replique secamente mientras le quitaba la mochila de un manotazo –lo tendremos en cuenta

-excelente –esbozo una sonrisa arrogante y hizo un chasquido con sus dedos.

En cuestion de minutos aparecieron 2 figuras pequeñas con una tunica y capucha (como la del estupido dimitri ¬ ¬ * ),parecian ese bicho raro de star wars ¬ ¬ ,enanos encapuchados que se le notaba que tenian la piel verde y fea.

Los mire un rato y parecieran que ellos nos miraban pero no estaba seguro,no podia verles las caras bien –ellos son mis gnomos….,son mis sirvientes, los acompañaran a su viaje para ayudarlos.

-gracias pero no los necesitamos –respondio de mala gana butch

-enserio…...insisto –sonrio horriblemente de nuevo el señor desmond

-no…...no creo que el señor shinigami nos lo permita, pero se lo agradecemos igual –continuo blossom seria, pero yo sabia que en el fondo estaba temblando .Tenia ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien pero no podia bajar la guardia con ese tipo

-ya lo he hablado con el asique llevenselos –prosigio el viejo aterrador ese

- Ya le dijimos que no es necesario,con esos dos guardianes que nos acompañan es suficiente–dije friamente.

Estaba tramando algo y lo que sea que fuese ,debia empezar con que esas personitas extrañas nos acompañaran en el viaje

-aun asi, necesitaran mas ayuda,por eso ellos los acompañaran –dijo mas como una orden que como una sugerencia.

Frunci el seño mientras levantaba una ceja y mis hermanos hacian lo mismo

-porque insiste tanto en que los llevemos? –dije con sospecha notable.

Se desvanecio su sonrisa como si ya se hubiera cansado de insistir.

-Solo les estoy dando una mano,deberian agradecerme –refunfuño

-y porque ayudarnos? Apenas nos conocemos –lo mire

-ya sabia que serias bastante pregunton niño –dijo con el ceño fruncido viendome- no podrias solo aceptar agradecido la ayuda que te estoy dando?

-ya le dije que no los necesito! –dije ya molesto.

Mis hermanos se soprendieron que le gritara asi a alguien aterrador como el pero no me importaba,ese tio ya me habia cansado.

El solo me miro arrogante y yo lo mire con mala cara– porque se intereso en ayudar en la mision a unos chicos cualquiera que no conoce? …. Hay algo que usted no nos dice…

-sabes? La curiosidad mato al gato muchacho… -dijo

-yo no soy un gato –replique con descaro

El solo se inclino hacia mi con expresión sombria.

-si haces mas preguntas-susurro-descubriras que puedes convertirte en uno….

Abri los ojos de par en par,acaso me habia amenazado? .Vi la cara de mis hermanos y supe que se habian estado conteniendo pero ya no aguantarian mas y tenia razon : butch se acerco rapidamente y lo empujo de un manotazo lejos de mi, mientras blossom se ponia a su lado mostrando los dientes enojada.

-no te acerques a mi hermano! –grito butch mientras yo deducia que ya debia tener los ojos rojo como la sangre.

-quien te crees que eres para amenazar de esa manera a nuestro hermano, fosil vivo? –le grito blossom de la misma forma.

Me senti feliz,siempre podia contar con ellos.

Eramos un equipo inseparable

-chicos es suficiente! –grito kyo , ya me habia olvidado de su presencia y relaje mi cuerpo un poco.

El se acerco y miro al viejo directamente –usted esta seguro que el señor shinigami permitio que estos seres vayan con ellos?

-por supuesto,yo nunca miento,si quiere preguntele usted mismo a shinigami-respondio este con una sonrisa nuevamente

-no ,confiare-dijo a regañadientes kyo y miro a los chicos nuevamente –chicos estos seres iran con ustedes..

-que? –lo miramos atonicos

-es que no acabas de oir que amenazo a brick? –grito butch molesto

-vas a confiar en ese tipo? –pregunto blossom molesta

-no,confiare en el señor shinigami,y si el le dio el permiso a estos seres de que los acompañen entonces lo haran y no pasa nada,cualquier cosa que pase estan dimitri y lanzer- nos dijo kyo

-pero…! –dijeron mis hermanos pero yo los abraze pasando mis brazos por sus hombros mientras sonreia ya calmado de ver que el señor desmond se estaba llendo

-no se preocupen chicos ,no creo que dos enanos como esos puedan hacernos algo –rei

-mmm si tienes razon –asintio seguro butch pero luego puso un dedo en el menton –aunque no sabemos si saben luchar como yodo de estar wars u_u son igualitos….

-cierto ,vayamos a ver escenas de la películas antes de partir – afirmo blossom. kyo y yo nos caimos para atras,en cambio,butch afirmaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y su mano en el menton como si fuera una gran idea–son casi del mismo tamaño, deben tener la misma forma de pelear…

-si es asi.. ,estamos fritos…-comento butch asustado revolviendose el cabello….Aveces mis hermanos decian muchas tonterias…pero bueno… supongo que yo tambien tengo esos momentos.


	8. despedida,adios kyo

Ya casi era hora de partir hacia la mision y brick y sus hermanos fueron donde sus guardianes que los estaban esperando.

Lanzer se acerco a los tres, mientras que dimitri se limitaba a esperar cerca de la entrada mirando de reojo a los dos enanos de ojos amarillos.

-tomen -les arrojo un bulto de ropa a cada uno –ponganselo antes de salir

Cuando butch y brick lo desenrollaron,vieron que se trataba de una sudadera negra suelta y unos pantalones gris oscuros.

Blossom desemrollo el suyo y vio que era una sudadera negra ajustada y unas calzas igual,las dos eran negras y que hacian que se marcara todo el cuerpo.

-"genial" –penso blossom avergonzada-"ademas de incomoda voy a sentirme desnuda"

Los tres luego buscaron unos calcetines y unos zapatos para ponerse.

Lanzer sacudio la cabeza cuando los vio.

-nada de calzado-dijo-iremos descalzos

-por la nieve y el hielo?-pregunto brick

-los vampiros tienen los pies mas duros que los humanos-explico-apenas notaran el frio,y menos aun cuando estemos caminando.

-y que pasa con las piedras y las espinas?-refunfuño butch

-endureceran las plantas de nuestros pies aun mas-sonrio antes de quitare los zapatos-

todos los vampiros pasan por lo mismo alguna ves...

-en serio?

-asi es, El trayecto hasta la montaña de los vampiros no es solo una prueba para ustedes,es una tradición que haran por su propia cuenta cuando se hayan convertido en vampiros reales.

Lanzer dirigio una mirada a sus mochilas y nego con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Las botas,las chaquetas,las cuerdas….todos esos objetos estan prohibidos.

-que? porque?-pregunto butch molesto

-es una regla basica del trayecto hacia la montaña

-Pues,a mi me parece una locura –se quejo butch

Los tres sacaron de su mochila la cuerda,la ropa abrigada y las botas.

Cuando ya estaban preparados y lo unico que les faltaba era ponerse la ropa que les habia dado lanzer,aparecio kyo.

-me dejas un minuto a solas con ellos? Te prometo que te los devolvere-sonrio

Lanzer solo asintio y volvio con los demas en la entrada.

-supongo que este es el adios-dijo kyo despeinando a brick

-ah! papa! ¬ ¬* -brick alejo su cabeza

-te voy a extrañar kyo-dijo blossom mientras lo abrazaba

-yo tambien princesa,pero vendre a visitarlos una ves al mes-sonrio

-y nos daras regalos si pasamos la prueba? –le brillaron los ojos a butch

-butch! –lo regaño brick

-si –rio kyo –les prometo traerles algo,duendes de navidad.

(Kyo les decia asi ya que el rojo y el verde representan los colores de la navidad)

-no nos digas asi ¬ ¬ -dijeron a unisolo en forma chibi

- ok –rio-pero prometanme que cuidaran de su hermana –los miro mientras abrazaba a blossom

-lo prometemos –sonrieron los dos

-y vigilen a ese chico –dijo viendo de reojo a dimitri-que no me toque a la nena ¬ ¬*

-kyo! Ya estoy grandecita no te parece? ¬ ¬ -hizo puchero blossom

-AUN ERES UNA NENA! ¬ ¬ -gritaron los tres

- solo vigilenlo ,de acuerdo chicos? ¬ ¬

-si! –asintieron como militares

-creo que a este paso nunca conocere a mi futuro novio(susurra y suspira) eso me pasa por vivir entre 3 chicos celosos ¬ ¬

-dijiste algo hermana/hija? ¬¬* -la fulminaron con la mirada los tres

-no ^^u ,no es nada –rie nerviosa-vieron que dia hermoso hace? :3

-pero que dices blossy? Si esta por venir una tormenta ._. –miro el cielo butch

-bueno …yo quise decir que….ayyy butch callate! ¬ ¬ -le grito

-T.T

Kyo los abrazo y se alejo con una sonrisa altanera

-mas les vale volver con vida de la mision eh!

-por supuesto papa,por quien nos tomas? –butch coloco sus manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes,la pasaremos-levanto el pulgar blossom mientras sonreia y le guiñaba el ojo

-no solo eso,sino que seremos los mejores de la escuela…. bueno...menos butch,es un tarado con las pruebas escritas

-si! ^ ^ ..…espera…..oye! ¬ ¬ -protesto el moreno

-que asi sea-kyo extendio la mano y ellos colocaron las suyas encima-estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes

Los cuatros asintieron con la cabeza como despidiendose .Kyo dio media vuelta y se fue mientras le sonreia por encima del hombro.

En cambio,brick y sus hermanos lo vieron irse y luego fueron para el vestuario del baño.

Blossom fue al de chicas y los otros dos al de chicos por supuesto

Con brick y butch…..

-brick ayudame –butch trataba que el buso le pasara por la cabeza-se atoro!

-eso es porque tienes la cabeza grande hermano-sonrio burlon y empezo a tirar para abajo el buso pero no bajaba-wow,si que…esta atorado

-tu crees?-dijo sarcastico

-tendremos que diseccionar tu cabeza-rio brick

-brick es enserio! ¬ ¬ podrias ayudarme?me estoy afixiando

-y que quieres que haga?no es mi culpa que tengas la cabeza de tazon

-solo corta un poco el cuello del buso! ¬¬

-bueno bueno, no te aloques ¬ ¬

Brick saco unas tijeras y y lo corto un poco hasta que la cabeza de butch paso.

-uyy menos mal,ya me habia asustado-suspiro butch

-bien por ti,ahora deja que me cambie yo ¬ ¬ -se puso la sudadera y estaba por ponerse el pantalón cuando escucho a butch

-brick ?

-que ?

-ayudame...

-que sucede?

-el cierre del pantalón no me sube T.T

Con blossom…

-supongo que no tengo opcion –miro la prendas una ves mas y se las puso.

Se miro al espejo y encogio de hombros sonrojada.

La sudadera pegada al cuerpo hacia resaltar mucho sus enormes pechos y su pequeña pero bien formada cintura.

El pantalón por otra parte le hacia resaltar su trasero bien formado junto a sus esbeltas piernas.

-waa T.T yase el porque no me pongo este tipo de ropa-dijo tapandose avergonzada como si alguien mas estuviera alli

En eso,escucho que alguien golpeaban la puerta y ella se sobresalto.

-oye blossy ya terminaste?-pregunto brick desde afuera

-s-si y-ya voy! –grito nerviosa soltando su largo y hermoso cabello.

Le daba vergüenza que alguien la viera con esa ropa que marcaba todo su cuerpo.

-apuesto a que esta tardando mucho porque le dieron una talla chica igual que a mi-refunfuño butch a brick

-butch nadie te dio una talla chica ¬ ¬ es que estas gordo

-no estoy gordo!

-si si como digas- dijo brick- blossy necesitas ayuda?-le grito

-noooo! o/o estoy bien!-grito

Suspiro mientras se decia internamente "se valiente,habias descidido que desde ahora te vestirias femenina ,vamos! Sal,no te puedes esconder"

-ya salgo-dijo sonrojada y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

**Continuara…..**

Gracias ^^ por todos los comentarios a:

-roxi y romi

-blossXbrick

-dickory5

-Selene-a

-ia-sennenko

-Moon dark Uchiha

-Angelic-bloody-night


End file.
